


my queen, my light, my love

by kyloreyx



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Badass Rey, F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Princess Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Kenobi, Stableboy Kylo Ren, the reylo au you didn't know you needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloreyx/pseuds/kyloreyx
Summary: Rey is the adoptive daughter of the royal Kenobi family. She grew up preferring to be alone with a good book, but that changed when she looked up from her page and into the heart of the mysterious stable boy, Kylo.





	my queen, my light, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Man, oh, man. This started out as a simple au mood board I made because I was excited about all the new 'the man who killed Don Quixote' footage. From there it spun into an actual fic that I wrote the first chapter of on the same day. It was so highly requested I had to do it. I'm really writing this for fun, so I have no idea (ish) where it's going to go or how many chapters it'll be. I also have no idea if some of this stuff is historically accurate, but I'm trying my best. Let me know if you catch any hiccups along the way, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> *Also, in this au, Obi-Wan is a lot younger. He's a couple years older than Luke Skywalker.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey rests propped up on her window ledge under the summer sun. She can feel the warm rays on the tips of her toes as they poke out from under her blue skirts. She’s spending the day inside again, much to her royal adviser’s distaste, favouring reading a new book that just came in from the merchant as opposed to hours baking in the sunlight. It makes her drowsy with happiness, the sheer joy of the moment taking hold of her and never letting go.

 

Her room itself is practically a library. It makes brings the one in the castle to shame; it’s political volume nonsense and biblical texts hold no flame to the vast world Rey has created with her collection. Adventure can be found in each binding and each paragraph; it makes her feel alive. She doesn’t even care all the tall wooden bookshelves make her chambers seem smaller than the rest.

 

The book she reads now is about a princess, much like herself.

 

She doesn’t remember who her real parents were and it doesn’t really matter now. The gracious royal family, the Kenobi’s, took her in as one of their own kin and for that, she’ll always be grateful. They take a lot of business trips during the summer, though, and they usually take a long time to come back. 

 

Their reign has also run much longer than expected due to the death of their only heir, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Portraits of him are hung across the castle with pride and a bright smile under his golden locks. He died honourably in battle before he could take a wife. *Rey always saw him as an older brother even though her memories of him are deafeningly faint.

 

A horse whinnying outside her window startles her on the otherwise tranquil afternoon. She looks through the glass to see a stableboy attempting to coax the creature out of its sudden spike of fear.

 

Intrigued, Rey hops off her ledge and puts on her slippers. She leaves out of her room and in doing so leaves her book behind.

 

She follows the sound until she sees him outside, tall with shoulders broad and muscular. The situation hasn’t gotten any better. If anything the horse is even more disturbed now than before. The stableboy keeps trying to reach for her nose and tugs at the reins, calling out words of encouragement and comfort in a lame attempt to calm her. He seems too serious looking to achieve any success in this situation.

 

“Stableboy is everything —“

 

The horse's eyes go maddeningly wide and it raises itself up on its hind legs. The handsome stableboy lets the reins go and steps back at a hastening pace, arms stretched wide in front of her for protection. “Your Highness, it’s not safe for you out here. She senses danger.”

 

As if on cue, Rey hears the growls come from the forest beside the castle. She gasps at the menacing glow of eyes gliding through the leaves, and the horse makes a break for it. 

 

“Get inside!” He calls.

 

She grabs her skirts and runs through the door and the stableboy tackles one of the wolves that come darting out the thicket. She can hear the struggle from behind her as her feet slap against the cobblestone floor, her heart pounding in her chest.

 

There’s no way she can leave him there fighting a pack of wolves alone. The horse is probably off being chased by those beasts, to make matters even more severe.

 

Thinking quickly, she grabs onto the stand by the door used to hang summer shawls. Ridding it of her white lace number from yesterday evening’s walk, she runs back outside with it in hand like a lunatic.

 

When she comes back through the doorframe, the worn-down grass is a bloody mess. One wolf is down, panting and crying, but another is pinning the stableboy down and biting at his shoulder, tearing away his at his flesh. Rey can reflect on why he didn’t cry out in pain later, as for now he only grunts, his sole focus likely saving the runaway horse.

 

Without a moment’s notice, Rey brings the tall wooden staff up and swings the beast’s jaws right out of the stableboy’s tender shoulder, sending it back into the forest where it belongs. He looks at her quickly, in shock, then to the direction the horse ran off in. 

 

She’s already one step ahead of him as she charges towards the horse in the field behind the castle, not caring about what the state of her dress will be by the time this ordeal is done. The horse is surrounded by two more wolves and when it hears her battle cry it screams onto its heels.

 

Her staff comes down on one of the brutes hard in the back, and it growls and bites at the tip of the wood. Rey tries to shake it off, but the bastard stays locked on. She's reminded of something similar to this happening in one of her books, and she swings the beast, staff and all, out of the way and back into the forest. It crashes against a tree and is never seen of again.

 

She turns to find the stableboy tackling the last wolf of the pack. The horse is still panicking and jumping up and down on the grass. With little to no knowledge of horses - they frightened her as a child so she never bothered to learn how to ride - she mimics the technique the stableboy used to calm it down before.

 

Its shrieks prove it’s not working and it moves to come down hard on the stableboy and wolf. He’s growling at the damn creature on the floor as if he were a wolf himself. 

 

_“Look out!”_

 

The next thing Rey knows, she’s tumbling through the grass with her arms around the boy’s waist as the horse stomps on the wolf repeatedly. Its white fur is now splattered with red, and the horse whinnies triumphantly. 

 

Rey turns to look at the stableboy as she lays sprawled across his chest, not an approved position for a noble lady like herself, but sometimes duty calls. She looks at his wild brown eyes and sees them calm slightly as his hand comes up to rest on the small of her back. His facial structure is off kilter in every way, from his big ears and nose to the freckles sprinkled randomly across his tanned face, blending in well with the blood and dirt from today’s events. That's when she notices the scar running from his cheek and past his eye, fresh from the fight.

 

Exhausted, she rests her head in the crook of his neck with a huff, careful not to rest on the side that is chewed up. They lay there gasping for air for some time.

 

“You saved my life,” he finally breathes, astonished.

 

“Not all princesses are as dainty as you think.”

 

She swears she can feel him lean into her touch, nose moving slightly into her hair. “You are not just any princess.” It's barely a whisper.

 

The horse whinnies again and trots off, satisfied with itself as if the plan was to get these two unlikely people together all along.

 

* * *

 

 

[tumblr](kyloreyx.tumblr.com),

[original post](https://kyloreyx.tumblr.com/post/172703718501/reylo-medieval-au-rey-is-the-adoptive-daughter-of)

 


End file.
